This invention relates to an arrangement for compensating for the detrimental magnetic influence between two or more rows of transversally oriented electrolytic cells for producing aluminum by electrolytic reduction in a molten bath.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,938 there is described a method concerned with the compensation of corresponding detrimental magnetic influence between rows of cells or pots being longitudinally oriented, but this method cannot be directly transferred to transverse pots because of the great difference in the structure of the bus bar system.
There are previously known various precautions for reducing or eliminating the detrimental magnetic influence between rows of transverse electrolytic cells or pots for producing aluminum by electrolytic reduction. In German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2.653.643 there is described a method according to which the current being conducted from the rear side of a pot in a row to the succeeding pot in the row, is divided into two portions, such that a larger portion is conducted around that short side of the pot facing the adjacent row than the portion being conducted around the opposite short side.